Caveat Lector
by Bored to Death All the Time
Summary: "Caveat Lector" or "Let the Reader Beware". Once Sebastian gets in touch with the feeling of love, he wants even more of it and only from one person, you. When you get yourself involved, it may just be too late to back out...Sebastian won't stop till he gets the one thing he wants. (Sebastian x reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Caveat Lector

**Summary:** "Caveat lector" or "let the reader beware". Once Sebastian gets in touch with the feeling of love, he wants more and only from one person, you. When you get yourself involved, it may just be too late to back out...Sebastian won't stop till he gets the one thing he wants. (Sebastian x reader)

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first story (hopefully it's not too awful). Just a note for the story: the characters are all human. The time is pretty much modern. However, I tried keeping all the characters somewhat in character, except for Sebastian, who will appear slightly darker but in a different way in this story. I guess you can say the ending will be bittersweet...

As for the reader's insert, _(y/n)_ means "your name".

* * *

_The Reader's POV_

**_(...the present day...)_**

_Damn it_, I thought to myself as I tripped into a mud puddle. I should have listened to Elizabeth and taken a car home from school today. Though I love rainy weather, walking home from school in it was not exactly my cup of tea. Speaking of tea, I remembered that I promised to get some tea with Ciel after school today...I guess I'll cancel that and move it to tomorrow.

Getting up from the puddle and taking out my phone, I quickly scrolled down my contact list to look for Ciel's number and quickly texted him with one hand (since my umbrella was in my other hand) while walking on the sidewalk at the same time. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but it's a lot safer than _driving_ and texting.

Suddenly, I bumped into a guy, nearly making me drop my phone and umbrella.

"Sorry about that", I mumbled. However, I gasped when I looked up to see who it was. "Sebastian?"

It was him...the tall, handsome guy who had suddenly disappeared from my life exactly one year ago. His raven colored hair still looked good with his lean, pale face. He wore the same black attire that he had worn back then as well.

His mouth curled into a warm smile as he embraced me tightly. I had dropped my phone and umbrella as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. It was one of those moments where I didn't know whether to cry or be happy to see him.

"_(y/n)_", he whispered, breathing onto my neck. He held me even closer to him. "I'm so sorry I haven't been in contact with you-"

I pushed him away and crossed my arms. "Y-You...one year ago...I looked for you. I tried to call you! I tried to email you! I tried every fucking thing to get in contact with you, but you left me-", my voice was shaking badly.

He held his hand up and looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry _(y/n)_. Please let me make it up to you. Come with me to my house", he said, holding his hand out for me. "I will cook dinner and everything."

"Cook?" I couldn't help but let out a snicker as I picked up my phone and umbrella. "It sounds like you're a butler or something when you say that."

He smirked as I took his hand, leading me to his car. "One hell of a _butler_ though", he said jokingly. "Come on, we better get you dried up."

* * *

**_(...a little more than an year ago...)_**

School was never really a place I would ever call...home. It simply wasn't. It was more like a...jungle was a good word to describe it. The characters that went to my school were all rather interesting ones.

My homeroom classroom this year was going to be very interesting once I found out that a certain students would be in it. My friend, Ciel, was going to be in it, thankfully. He seemed to be the only sane one out of the bunch.

Elizabeth, who had an obvious crush on Ciel, was always hyper and energetic. She probably had too much sugar in her coffee in the mornings. Also, she reminded me of a more annoying rendition of "Princess Peach", always wearing pink, girly stuff.

Then there were these group of kids who always hung out together. They were basically the school bullies whom picked on whatever weak kid they could find. The leader, William, always had a serious look on his face for some reason. Meanwhile, one of his weird horny friends, Grell, was the EXACT opposite. (In fact, I still couldn't tell whether Grell was a female or male from the way he acted.)

Actually, if you think Grell is weird, you should meet this kid called Undertaker. That weird grin he always had on his face freaked most of the students out, so not many people would go within ten yards of him. He never showed his eyes, which was covered by his long, grey-haired bangs.

And then we have the blonde guy dressed like prostitute named Alois, whom was given at least forty detentions per trimester for dressing up that way to school everyday. I'm pretty sure he's bisexual or gay by the way he acts and dresses.

Though I was actually friends with quite a few people, I was never especially close to anyone, even Ciel. I wasn't bullied nor popular, but basically just another student (stuck in a bizarre school).

"Ahem!" our homeroom teacher, Mr. Agni, cleared his throat. "Today, we have a new student that will be joining us. Please welcome Sebastian Michaelis."

Only now did I realize that there was one unfamiliar student standing in the front of the classroom at this moment. He was tall with raven black hair. One thing that caught my eye was that he was dressed in such a formal way, though he wore all black. Some girls (and Grell) I noticed were checking him out. I noticed he kept an emotionless face, not saying a word of greeting or anything to the class.

"Okay Mr. Michaelis", Mr. Agni said. "Please sit over by _(y/n)_. Please raise your hand so that Mr. Michaelis knows where to sit."

I raised my hand as the new kid, Sebastian, started walking over to where I was. He took the seat next to me without giving me a second look and stared straight ahead to the front of the classroom. He didn't seem to care that he was attracting a lot of attention from the females (and Grell).

The first bell rang almost instantly and everyone started getting up from their seats. I noticed Sebastian was looking over at his confusing looking schedule which he probably confused with. I tapped his shoulders. He turned around and I nearly gasped at how red his eyes were. I mean, his eye color was blood red, which I have never seen on anyone before, but it suited him well.

"Hi there. I'm _(y/n)_", I introduced. "Do you need help getting to your next class?"

Instead of answering, he gathered his books and walked out of there.

"Well, that was rude", I said under my breath. I noticed Ciel was waiting for me by the door since we both had science class next. Shrugging my shoulders, I merely picked up my books and quickly went over to my friend to walk to our first class.

* * *

Remind me to never take A.P. Science. It wasn't that the material was hard, but our teacher was just so damn strict!

Me and Ciel walked into the classroom only about three minutes late, and man did she blow up on us, much to the classes' amusement. Normally, me and Ciel were lab partners. However, our cranky science teacher wasn't having it today.

"Ciel, pair up with Undertaker", the teacher said. "_(y/n)_, pair up with Sebastian."

I saw to my surprise that the new kid, Sebastian, was sitting up in the front with his head on the table. He didn't look up as I took the seat next to him. The teacher began to start one of her boring and endless lectures that nobody was taking notes on.

"Okay", she said five minutes before the next bell at last. "With the partner you are sitting with now, you will both complete a huge project worth ninety percent of your grade." She handed out papers about the project as everyone started talking to their partners. I looked over at Sebastian, whose head was finally up now.

"So", I said. "I guess we are partners."

"Look, just give me your first and last name and I'll do all the work", he said shortly. That was the first time I have ever heard him speak out loud. His voice was soothing, yet it sent chills up my spine at the same time.

I frowned. "But I have to work too-"

"Either I work by myself or you work by yourself", he replied coldly just as the bell rang. Before I could say anything, he had already walked out of the classroom.

"God, he was an ass", Ciel chuckled next to me as I punched him in the arm.

"Shut the hell up", I said to him. "You shouldn't be talking yourself since you have to work with Undertaker."

Ciel stuck his tongue at me. "Shut up."

I rolled my eyes as we walked our separate ways to different classes.

* * *

Lunchtime at our school was my favorite time of the day. Since everyone was usually in the cafeteria eating, I usually went into the gym which would be completely empty just to relax or read sometimes. I enjoyed being alone at times, and this was one of my alone-times.

However, as I got nearer to the gym, I heard voices shouting. _What's going on?_

I peeked from doors and saw that William's group was beating up someone as usual. My eyes widened as I saw who they were beating over and over onto the ground. It was that guy, Sebastian. He looked like he could fight, but him against the gang was futile.

Before I knew it, I yelled out, "Hey! Quit that!" I ran over to where they were and saw how badly bruised Sebastian was.

"Get out of here _(y/n)_, I don't want to have to hurt you", William sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you have the guts to hit a girl you asshole."

William seemed to have faltered at this for a split second before turning to his group. "Let's go, it's no fun anymore", he muttered, not wanting to get into trouble probably. They all ran out of the gym, leaving only me and a beaten up Sebastian. He was barely conscious.

"Come on", I muttered to him, lifting his arms and dragging him over to the bleachers. Our school nurse, Nurse Angela, was one hell of a creepy woman. No one really trusted her in our school since they were all so afraid of her. Though she dressed in pure white, everyone could tell there was some dark secret within her, which scared the hell out of some people. Even though Sebastian acted like an ass before, he was new after all and I guess he didn't deserve to have to suffer under our nurse.

There was a first aid kit hanging by the gym doors, which I ran over to grab. I opened it up and took out a few wipes. Lifting Sebastian's arms carefully and rolling up his sleeves, I cleaned off his bruises and cuts gently before placing some bandages on them. I did the same with his legs.

This whole time, I felt his eyes staring at me the whole time, as if he had never been treated like this before. This whole feeling was not familiar to him at all, but he didn't seem to not enjoy it. In fact, he felt himself relax a little as I got to work on his face.

I hesitated as I looked over at his rib area. _He probably wouldn't want me to help him there. He couldn't probably clean that part himself_, I thought to myself, putting away the cleaning stuff.

"Wait, you missed a part", he said quietly, unbuttoning his shirt. I blushed lightly as I saw his abs, but my eyes widened as I saw how bruised his ribs looked. I took out another napkin and began cleaning the blood and bruise gently. Throughout this whole time, I was surprised he didn't flinch at all when I touched him.

"Do you have anymore bruises?" I asked him.

He looked away from me, not answering. I took this as a 'no'.

"I'll go then", I said, putting the first aid kit back and walking out of there.

Once I had left, Sebastian closed his eyes and began to recall the ways I had taken care of him. The touch, the feel...all those he had never felt before. It was a good feeling, and he wanted to experience this feeling again. In order to do that, he was going to ask me for help.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I said, leaning against my locker. It was after school when Sebastian asked to come and talk to me. At first, I thought it was about the science project we had to do together, but damn...it had anything to do but that.

"I want you to love me", he said. That same cold expression didn't leave his face when he said this. It almost made me doubt that he was human. I continued to stare at him in disbelief at his strange request. I mean, he literally said this without flinching or uneasiness. To my surprise, he knelt to the ground in front of me. I thanked my stars that everyone in that hallway had already left and we were the only ones here.

"I'll be whatever you want. I'll give you whatever you want", his expression softening, his eyes looked into mine pleadingly. "Just give me your love in return."

I sighed, crossing my arms and backing away slightly from this student. "Look Sebastian, you can't just ask someone to give you their love. It just doesn't work like that."

He stared at me intently. "So what feeling was it when you were helping me in the gym before? Was it not love?"

I opened my mouth, but caught myself. The words "pity" and "commiseration" came to mind, but I doubt it would help anything if I said that. I kept my mouth closed as I thought hard about what to say to him.

"Can you try? Can you at least try your best to love me?" he said, his expression softening again. "Please, this is the one thing I want more than anything in the world."

He looked tired, but his voice and expression seemed to really be pleading me.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them, looking into his red eyes. "I will", I said. Those two cursed words got me into this, and there was no going back.

* * *

_**(...back to the present day...)**_

Sebastian and I laughed together as we talked about some current issues. I wouldn't call it catching up with each other, but we seemed to be getting along, better than even about an year ago.

One thought lingered in my brain throughout the whole car ride...where has he been for this past whole year? Why did he suddenly leave me?

Every time I tried steering the conversation into that topic, his expression immediately became cold and intense. The atmosphere changed drastically, leaving me slightly afraid of him. However, almost in an instantly, he would become warm and continue talking as if nothing had happened. Perhaps if he wishes to keep it this way for now, I'll just play along as well.

The last thing I wanted was to get him upset.

_Just like last time._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Reader's POV_

**_(...continuation of flashback about more than year ago...)_**

The next day in school, after I told Sebastian that I would try and "love him", was more...unusual. Thanks to Elizabeth, the entire grade started gossiping about what was going on between me and Sebastian by 2nd period. By lunch time, the whole school knew about it.

That rumor became a fact when everyone saw Sebastian holding my hand as we walked through the hallways together. He made sure I was with him at all times. I didn't argue since he was harmless about this whole thing, but I was a bit...disturbed by his attachment. He didn't do anything to annoy me, in fact when it came down to it, we barely had a conversation.

I mean, he really did hold my hand literally ALL the time whenever we were at school. Each day, I noticed he began holding my hand even tighter than normal, as if he were afraid I was going to leave him or something. _If I had the opportunity, would I take it and leave him, or would I remain with him to make him happy?_

For gosh sakes! He was a freaking stranger!_ I just knew him not even for a day and I promised to "love" him..._

He never really smiled or showed any expression, which was the only thing that bothered me.

"Sebastian, you should smile more," I said to him one day. "You have a cute smile when you do."

So he smiled. He did everything and gave everything I wanted, though I never even asked for it. For example, when my stomach started growling during fourth period (since I had no lunch period on that particular day), Sebastian pulled out a delicious sandwich that he had bought for me that morning and wouldn't eat anything when I offered him some.

However, it seemed set in Sebastian's mind after a week being with me that I belonged to him and only him. No one else.

I began talking to and spending less time with others. It seemed that Sebastian started isolating only the both of us from everyone else around us. To me, I didn't care too much since I never really talked to my classmates that much anyways, so I barely felt a change.

This whole thing with Sebastian was...well, I wouldn't consider us boyfriend/girlfriend honestly. He technically didn't ask me out, but just requested that I give him my love. I'm not sure if I'm actually really doing that, but he seemed to have felt that way by me staying with him all the time. It occurred to me one day, however, that I barely knew anything about him. It was after school and we were sitting at a park bench. Normally, we just sat together till the sun went down before he would walk me home. Sebastian was laying across the bench as his head laid on my lap, holding my hand at the same time.

"Sebastian?" I said, breaking the usual silence between us. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

His eyes shot open at this. His red eyes were burning, not looking into mine. "Myself?"

"Yeah, you know...we're always together and stuff, and I don't even know what you like, your hobbies, your birthday, or maybe your family life-"

Instantly, I knew I said the wrong thing since he suddenly sat up straight, looking more stiff. He kept his back turned towards me. A cold aura seemed to have filled the atmosphere between us all of a sudden.

"Sebastian?" I said hesitantly.

"My parents are dead," was his straight answer. He answered in such a cold voice I felt myself shiver a little at it, but it didn't stop me from feeling bad.

"I'm so sorry..."

He scoffed. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad I'm free from such abusive parents. I live alone."

"Don't you have other relatives-"

"Please", he let out a hallow laugh. "No one ever cared for me. When my parents died, the judge declared that I owned everything; the house, the money...but before they died, they didn't _even_ have the decency to write me in their will."

It had suddenly hit me hard in the face as I realized now: Sebastian never felt loved by anyone before, not even his parents. I was the only one who probably ever cared enough to try and help him. The reason he asked me to love him was so that I could give him something his parents have never given him before.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I noticed his body stiffened at this, but began to relax as he enjoyed my touch.

"Well, now you have someone who does care," I said to him softly.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" he turned around, facing me with a pleadingly look.

"I won't," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek and keeping my arms wrapped around him. "I wouldn't leave you."

After a few seconds, I let go of him and I get up from the bench. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist, making me turn back towards him.

"_(y/n)_, thank you so much. I would do anything for you and everything", he said sincerely. I stiffened a little at this when he said it. _I would do anything for you and everything. _One thing I have learned about Sebastian: he always means what he says. Sebastian frowned slightly, noticing my reaction. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Nothing at all", I reassured him.

Suddenly, the phone in my pocket rang loudly, making me jump slightly in the air from all the silence up until now. Sebastian, too, stood up, intertwining our hands together more tightly and frowning.

I looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was an unknown number. Shrugging lightly, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"_(y/n)_? Is that you? It's me, Claude."

My heart started pounding faster when I heard his voice. _What the fuck_...I thought to myself. _Why did he decide to call after leaving me and moving to another school without telling me? _

Claude was actually my ex-boyfriend...a few years ago, he meant the world to me. Suddenly, that changed within a day. Next thing I knew, I hear from Alois that Claude moved to another school in another state. He didn't even call, text, or email me at all! He just disappeared from my life.

"Are you still there?" he asked, sounding slightly worried. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Sebastian was glaring at me. He was still holding onto my hand, which he started squeezing tighter.

I turned away from his angry look and focused back to my phone. "Yeah, I'm still here," I swallowed, feeling a lump down my throat.

"_(y/n)_, listen...I made a huge mistake," he started saying slowly.

"Yeah you did", I said bitterly back. "I thought you loved me, Claude. I guess you thought our relationship was not that important, huh?"

"Wait! I really am sorry!" he quickly said. I could imagine him nervously adjusting his glasses right now. "Just let me explain. Please here me out."

I sighed. On one hand, I had to be an idiot to go back to that guy just like that, after what he did to me. On the other hand, I felt like I really deserved an explanation and should here what he had to say for himself.

"Fine," I gave in. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about that coffee shop we used to go to just outside of town? Can we meet in ten minutes or so?"

"Okay", I answered, hanging up. I paused for a few seconds, just looking at my phone. Sebastian broke me out of my trance, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Are you going?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. "Are you really going?"

"Yeah, just someone I need to see now," I said, freeing my hand from his. "I can meet you later by the bookstore nearby our school in about an hour."

However, he grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me closer to him. "I'm not letting you go", he growled possessively.

"Sebastian!" I pulled my arm away from him in surprise, but wrapped my arms around his neck. "Look, I promise you I will see you later. This is just something I have to do. Okay?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he looked at the ground in frustration. I let out another sigh as I turned and walked fast to where I needed to meet Claude.

Sebastian stayed where he was. That cold expression never left his face as he watched me walk away from him. In his head, he was ready to disappear from this earth at anytime. _She left you...you truly are worthless Sebastian_, he thought to himself. _She left you like everyone else did. No one will ever love you..._

He went insane in his head as he started running away from everything. He ran even faster...and faster...just wishing that this entire world could just disappear.

* * *

_**(...back to the present day...)**_

I woke up, yawning lightly and stretching my arms out. I suddenly noticed that I was not in my own bed, but in an unfamiliar bedroom. A slight headache made me lie back down as I began to recall what happened last night...

Sebastian had invited me into his house, which was more of a manor. He lived in the more isolated part of town, yet his property was very nice. He had a nice garden with a bird fountain on the outside of his house. When I got inside, all I could do was stare in awe at the incredible place. For someone who lived alone, he sure had a fine life style. There was absolutely everything you could think of in that place, including a karaoke machine we played around with after Sebastian made a nice dinner.

Later on, we both shared some wine together, and I guess I had a bit too much. He must have carried me into his guest room, which was almost as big as the school gym.

I looked at my phone, which was by the night stand and saw it was close to ten o'clock. I got out of bed and neatly folded the blankets before exiting the room.

_I wonder if Sebastian was up yet_...I thought to myself as I walked down the grand staircase. I decided to go to the kitchen, thinking that Sebastian might be cooking breakfast. However, there was no Sebastian there. Curious, I walked into the dining room and saw he wasn't there as well.

"Hmm," I sad out loud. "I wonder if he's still in bed-"

"You're up."

I jumped at his voice, which was coming from the living room.

"Oh! There you are," I said giggling to myself. However, when I walked into the living room, I froze at once when I saw on the coffee table in front of Sebastian two items: a large kitchen knife and a small, red velvet box.

Sebastian had a cold look on his face as he sat calmly on his sofa in front of the coffee table.

"Have a seat," he gestured at the chair across from him. I hesitated, eyeing the knife with uneasiness. "Don't worry," he said as if he could read my mind. "That knife won't be used for you." I relaxed a bit, but stiffened at what he said next. "It's for me."

Slowly, I took the seat across from him as his red eyes watched my every move.

"Sebastian, what's going on-", I started to say, but he reached across the table, opening the small box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. He then slid the box containing the precious ring and knife towards me.

"You have one minute to decide: marry me or kill me."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?" I said. "Is this a sick joke?"

He leaned back in his seat, not answering.

"Sebastian, I'm not killing you," I said crossing my arms.

He shrugged. "Well, you do have another choice," he said. "Fifty seconds left."

"Can't we just talk about this before doing anything drastic?" I asked in panic.

Sebastian looked coldly into my eyes. "I suggest you do less talking and start to think about your choice. If you choose to marry me, I'll make sure you never leave this house and keep you here with me forever. If you choose to kill me, you will never have to see me again."

"Well, I'm not going to kill you," I said firmly. "This is completely fucked up!"

"Like I said before, you do have the other choice," he said coolly. "What, you don't love me?"

"What do _you_ know about love?"

"You."

I paused, looking at him confused. "What?"

"Love is you. You're the only thing I have and ever will love. I need you as much as the air I breathe," he said more softly, but his expression hardening. "About one year ago, you left me to go meet that other guy. Everyone left me, including you."

"Woah! Slow down there!" I said. "I did not fucking leave you! I looked for you! I promised you I would meet you later afterwards! You can't fucking say I left you when you're the one that disappeared for an year!"

Sebastian appeared unfazed from my yelling and instead stood up.

"Your time is up _(y/n)_," he said. "I'll choose for you then."

My eyes widened as he reached over and picked up the kitchen knife, holding it dangerously above his heart.

"Goodbye _(y/n)_," he said.

"Marry me!" I blurt out, breathing heavily inside and out. Sebastian pauses just before the knife entered his body. His red eyes flashed in surprise towards me as I looked carefully into his.

Swallowing, I walked around the table the gently took the knife out of his hand and putting it onto the coffee table.

"Marry me, Sebastian Michaelis. But I want you to propose to me," I said shakily, feeling sick to my stomach as he smiled.

He gently took the ring out of the box and knelt down on his knee. "_(y/n)_, I am utterly and most certainly in love with you. I'll never love anyone more as long as I shall live. Will you marry me?"

No words could come out of my mouth, so I simply nodded stiffly. He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up slowly. Placing two fingers under my chin to lift up my face, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt nothing but coldness, yet burning passion Sebastian must have felt for me. He wrapped his arms around me slowly and whispered as he started kissing my neck, "I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll do anything for you."

A tear rolled out of the corner of my eyes as I realized I could no longer escape. It's too late to back out anymore.

"I know," I whispered, unconsciously wrapping my arms around him as well.

_"It will just be you and me, till death do us part."_


End file.
